The instant invention pertains generally to a window cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a bucket with adjustable/removable legs, and more particularly a bucket used for washing windows which has removable legs attached to the sides. Prior art window washing buckets are generally used during the task of washing windows, are generally set on the floor or ground next to the working area. At the ground level, the window washer must bend over to reach the brush or squeegee or to wet/rinse either tool. This bending places a strain on the back of the window washer. The instant invention raises the level of the bucket to a level which can be reached without bending. The removable legs, reduce the area required to pack the bucket in a vehicle when the job is completed. It also provides a convenient place to conveniently store the brushes and squeegee within easy reach of the window washer.
Several prior art devices teach the use of removable, or adjustable legs. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,518 to Yardas discloses a trash bag support system comprising a stand supporting a textured circular support ring over which the lip of a trash bag can be folded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,300 to Gibson et al, discloses a trash bag support with collapsible legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,460 to Strickland discloses a lamp holder with a plurality of legs which are removable.